Cardiac leads have been placed in various locations within the heart structure in order to provide access for monitoring heart function and providing electrical stimulus to affect heart rhythm. One area of placement for such cardiac leads is the right ventricle (“RV”). RV leads are often used with implantable cardiac devices, such as pacemakers or defilbrillators, depending on the type of heart failure or heart disease being experienced by the patient. The devices and are, at present, implanted by electrophysiologists who are highly specialized and trained in these techniques.
One barrier to conventional implantation of cardiac devices by general cardiologists or primary care physicians, that is by non-electrophysiologists, is the placement of the transvenous lead system. This placement commonly involves the use of a fluoroscope to monitor the progress of the device as it is guided through tortuous vasculature, into and through the heart chambers and into placement in specific locations within the heart or related vessels.
Now, in order to facilitate easy and fast implantation of RV leads, reduction in facility costs and reduction in exposure to radiation, there is a need for a delivery system and procedure for RV leads that allows for implantation by a non-specialized practitioner. Such implantation would ideally be accomplished without, or with minimal, use of a fluoroscope.